Telecommunication network services are a crucial part of the infrastructure for businesses and individual customers. Because these resources are so important, businesses and individual customers will frequently pay a premium to telecommunications providers to become a high priority customer to receive more reliable telecommunications service. To meet the demand of these high priority customers, providers often allocate resources, such as workcenters and divisions within workcenters, specifically for resolving their problems. However, problem tickets may not be quickly and/or properly routed to the resources set aside for high priority customers. Problem tickets, which describe problems with telecommunications services, are created in a general ticketing system that cannot distinguish between normal and high priority customers. The disconnect between the ticketing system which tracks problems and resources which resolve problems can result in an intolerable delay of the resolution of problems for high priority customers. Thus, there is a need for a method to route a problem ticket from a general ticketing system to workcenters and divisions within workcenters set aside for resolving the problems of high priority customers.